winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Special in the Darkness (Specialists)
Halloween 2011 Season 3 Sneak Peek The Sacred 7 walked down the center of the street ready for their most complex mission yet. “So why are we on Earth?” Phineas questioned. “For the last time, we’re here for Halloween” Jesse answered. “More importantly, to throw a party” Cole continued. “Remember last time we threw a Halloween party” Angel said. Cole laughed. Angel and Jesse looked at each other trying best to hide their smiles. “And you expect people to actually come to this party?” Trey asked. “I sent the invites out last week” GK stated. “How do you know about Halloween?” Nick demanded. “Internet” GK responded. Phineas, Trey and Nick sighed. The seven of them had finally made it to the local town. They stopped and looked at each other. “This is where we split up” Angel told them, “The goal is to find a costume for tonight. I don’t care what it is as long your something besides yourself. Once you’ve gotten what you needed head back at Jesse’s house, to which I’ve sent coordinates to all of you.” The others nodded and split up. It was early in the afternoon when they when their separate ways. Hours went by as they chose what they decided on what fit them best. To each of their surprise, none of them ran into each other on their own trek through the town. One by one they made their way to Jesse’s house. They stood outside in front of the driveway. They were only throwing the party due to Jesse’s parents being out of town. “You kidding right” Jesse said to Angel. “I figured it would be original” Angel replied. Just then, a little kid and his mother walked by. “Look mommy, it’s a vampire fan freak” the kid said pointing. Angel looked at the kid confused as the mother and kid kept walking. The others laughed in response. “Like any of you have any room to talk” Angel said. “Plain and simple for me” Jesse said in what looked like a ghost outfit. “I’m going as Frankenstein, duh” Cole said expectantly. “I figured I should go as a robot since that’s the only dance move I can pull off” Phineas said. Trey rolled his eyes. “I figured I’d represent a mythical creature from our own dimension and go as a satire” Trey responded. They all looked at Nick next. “Why the heck do you look like a Mexican waiter?” Angel asked. “I don’t know… I figured it was both random and scary enough for Halloween…” Nick answered. “True” everyone else said in agreement leaving GK last. He, by far, had the best costume in detail and design. No one had to say anything for they all knew he was a wizard. GK smiled and walked towards the house. When they entered the house, the first thing they did was start to prepare for the party. Agro stood upon the highest building looking over the town. A sinister smile made its way to his face. His arms were folded as he viewed everyone man, woman and child in sight. He chuckled. “Oh specialists, wait til you see what I have in store for you” he said to himself. Agro unfolded his arms holding them out as he started levitating. His eyes glowed bright green. Fog started to swirl around him as he chanted. People below saw him and questioned amongst themselves in confusion. That is until a burst of energy pulsated from Agro and went through the entire town in every direction. The team had just finished setting up for the party. The all looked out each other overjoyed. This was the break they had been waiting for. Just then, the same wave of energy passed over the seven of them. The Sacred 7 was unconscious on the floor. The team was out for more than an hour. A sense of hunger soared through Angel. It drove itself through him like a centrifugal force. Angel forced open his eyes squinting. He saw the others around his passed out. He made his way to the bathroom, his sight was blurred. He shook his head, splashed some water in his face and looked in the mirror until he noticed, “Holy- Angel dashed over to the other not noticing them. Everyone slowly came to. They looked at each other and all yelled in fear. They had become what they were dressed as. Angel was now a vampire, his golden eyes glowed brighter than ever with his canines elongated and skin paler. Jesse was a corporeal ghost. Gk had a full grown beard being a mid-aged magician. Phineas was a complete and utter robot. He glimmered as the light hit him. “Don’t you dare say it” Trey said with his lower half being that of a goat. Cole was missing. They all turned around to see him walking straight into a wall. He bounced back from the wall in response. “Dah” he said, having been turned into Doctor Victor’s Frankenstein. Cole continued walking back into the wall. “We need to figure out what did this” Jesse concluded. “Agro” Angel growled. “How do you know?” Trey asked. “I can smell him” Angel responded. They all took it into thought and then looked back at Angel into confusion. “His sense of smell has been enhanced” GK said for him. “Wait a second. Nick you ok?” Angel asked him. “No entiendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está el restaurante Frijoles rebote?” Nick said. “You have got to be kidding me” Angel said. The seven of them ran through the streets of the town in search of Agro. It wasn’t just them who were cursed. The entire town was cursed as well. They encountered a fairy during their search. “Did you come to help?” Trey asked. “I lost my mommy” the fairy said. “Not a fairy” GK examined. They continued running through the streets in search of Agro. They were held up due to more cursed townspeople. They were transformed into several characters from horror films that knew Angel, Jesse and Cole knew of. “Remember, we can’t hurt them. They are still civilians” Angel stated. One of them threw a knife at him. Angel dodged it instantaneously. He growled, before super speeding over to the killer, throwing him into a building that was a quarter mile away. The Sacred 7 held off the monsters as long as possible until something ran through all of them. What looked like a massive dog knocked both monsters and specialists down. Before it ran away it bit Angel in the leg. Angel growled swiping at it but missed. “Let’s get out of here” Jesse said concerned, not being able to fight. “This way…” Angel growled as he led the miscellaneous group of Halloween characters through the town. They arrived at a clock tower. Angel burst through the doors in search of Agro, but he knew he would be at the top. They ran up the spiral stairs in great hurry. They were now face to face with their previous foe, Agro. “What have you done” Trey said frustrated. “Do you like it? By midnight it will be permanent” Agro laughed sinisterly. “Not if we have anything to say about it” Angel said deeply angered. (Calling all the Monsters by China Anne McClain plays) Angel super speeded directly towards Agro, preparing to shred right through him. All Agro did was snap his fingers sending Angel flying through one of the walls. Phineas marched over towards Agro who vanished. Agro reappeared behind Phineas, flipping a switch on his neck. Phineas then fell over due to being turned off. Trey charged Agro preparing to kick him. Agro knelt to the ground to which he breathed on. The floor became solid ice causing Trey to slip and slide right past Agro. Nick began to attack Agro until Agro said, “Estimado amigo, el restaurante Frijoles El baile es en el otro extremo de esta ciudad.” To Nick’s surprise he said, “¡Oh, gracias a mi amigo. Perdone por favor”, then making his way to the spiral staircase. Cole continued to walk into the wall. GK stepped forward. “My turn” he said. He raised a hand towards Agro as Agro did the same. Fire shot from Agro as Lightning shot from GK. Sparks and flares flew everywhere. They both stopped to catch their breath. “Allow me to finish this!” GK yelled. He raised his hands to the sky. Green smoke swirled around him. Lightning started to as well. Sparks were flying everywhere. Fog consumed him. When the fog disappeared everyone looked at where he stood. In his place, was a duck. Jesse was devastated. He could only watch. “Pathetic” Agro laughed, “You’ve failed. Now thanks to you, both The Sacred 7 and this poor little town will be forever cursed and hated!” Angel took a step forward. “I’m not finished…” he spat. “Why? Because the blood lust drives you?” Agro laughed. Angel smiled, “Not one, but two.” Agro was confused. Both Angel and Agro looked towards the night sky. It was a full moon. The bell tower chimed. There was one last minute before midnight. Angel’s hair started to rapidly grow. All of his teeth elongated. He ripped through all of his clothing except his pants due to mass increase in size. His eyes still glowed brighter than the moon itself. “Impossible. I didn’t cause this?” Agro stuttered. “Look at his colors…” Trey said. Angel, now a full grown werewolf, howled into the night sky. He was a dark shade of periwinkle with crimson red mane and tail flowing in the wind. Angel rushed towards Agro at full speed. Agro tried hitting him with a spell but Angel was unaffected. Angel slashed at him with no consciousness nor remorse. He then impacted with Agro smashing through a wall sound them falling towards the ground below (Calling all the Monsters by China Anne McClain ends). After they heard the impact of the fall, the bell ceased to toll. The six others looked at each other. They were back to normal. They looked at the gape in the wall down below. They didn’t know how many stories high they were, but they knew there were a lot. They ran downstairs with no delay in search of Angel. With a small crater in the ground, lay Angel. Angel looked at his friends seeing they were back to normal just as much as he was. They had a group hug in joy of their victory. They looked for Agro but he was nowhere in sight. (Tik Tok by Kesha plays) Hours later, The Sacred 7 were at Jesse’s house. All their specialist and fairy friends were they with them. The music blared. Neon lights swirled all about. The Mystics had finally shown up. Kaia hugged Angel in his surprise. “Rough night?” Amber asked GK. GK laughed, “If only you knew.” A distance away from the house stood Callisto and the other witches. “Soon enough, he’ll be all mine” Callisto said wickedly amongst the others... Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:The Sacred 7